If I Return from the Twilight
by TwiliMewtwo
Summary: If I Return from the Twilight is a Legend of Zelda fan fiction of a new usurper twili trying to take over due to Midna being separated with Link and the mirror being broken. This twili has strange powers like Zant's but with Ganondorf dead, it is unknown how they got their power. Link wants to find a way back to the Twilight Realm and Midna wants to find Link.
1. Chapter 1: The Cursed Form

"If I return from the Twilight." A young twili thought. "Will he still remember? Remember all the adventures we had. He has too." She looked off her balcony. "If I return from the Twilight, we he still like me? The questions flowed into her brain. "Link. Would you still like me?" She pictured him smiling. A golden tear flowed from her eye like the one she used to smash the mirror. "Oh Link, I made a terrible mistake."

A fellow twili walked into the balcony. "Milady, are you alright?" He asked. "Just memories." The princess said. "You need to stop thinking about all of this." The Twili commanded. "I'm sorry, but I... I... I loved... him." The princess looked into her fellow twili's eye. The twili was stunned. "We can not allow this princess Midna. You in love with one of those light dwellers. We're taking you to someplace to get you help." The twili shrieked. "I know, but I can't help my feelings." Midna spoke quietly. "We're leaving now." The twili commanded.

Link left his village in search for a new heroic deed to do. Link always thought to himself. Questions to ask, but who would listen. He always thought Zelda would. But his mind seeped back to the one place. His memories with Midna. To him, she was a mysterious beauty. He has no words left when he saw her.

He only traveled once back to the mirror chamber after it's destruction. Only to see if it was a dream. To him, it was a cursed place. A place to lose a person's best friend or more. It brings the sad memory of when she left. The glistening golden tear that left her eye. The painful memories of her last sentence to him. "Link I... see you later." He had a feeling, she was going to say I love you. But changed in the process. Link spoke off the memories and continued his quest.

Midna had no idea where she was being lead. "Where are we going?"Midna tried to ask. The twili just kept on dragging her. "I command you to tell me where we are going." She yelled. "To get help." "Where?" "Anywhere." The argued. "Maybe I don't want help." "Would you rather be sad for the rest of your life?" The twili yelled. "No I want him." Midna yelled. "Milady, stop this nonsense. You broke the mirror." Midna stopped what she was saying. "How dare you say that to me." Midna finally said.

Midna shook free from the twili's grasp. "Milady?" The twili gasp. "I here by say, that Yoru is sentenced to never be able to be near me ever again. Midna commanded. "No Milady." Yoru screeched. "If you fail to do that, you will go to the dungeons. You have three seconds to go about five yards away from me." "Milady please forgive me." Yoru begged. "One" midna counted. "Two." "Please Milady." "Three. Guards, take Yoru to the dungeons." Midna yelled. Yoru looked at me with a evil eye.

It took longer for Link to go anywhere because he could no longer warp. He missed the feeling of warping, turning into rectangles. He also being a wolf. He strangely missed scaring people in wolf form. He missed just about everything with his adventure with Midna.

Link decided to visit the mirror just for memories. Even painful ones. He knew it would be a long ride from Hyrule Fields. He rode off with Epona. In the direction of Lake Hylia to Fyer's cannon.

"You made the wrong choice, Midna." Yoru blasted magic at Midna. Collapsing, Midna hit the ground. "Strange magic she is using." Midna thought. The guard came over to assist Midna. Yoru just blasted magic at both of them. The guards disappeared into thin air. "Impossible." Midna thought.

Midna got up and blasted normal twili magic at Yoru. Only fazing her. She turned back towards Midna. "Why you like making bad choices." Yoru laughed. "Since you didn't get tricked that easily, I have to take you by force." "Trick me?" Midna yelled. "Your weren't taking me to help, you where taking me somewhere else." Midna yelled in anger. "Of course I was." Yoru smirked. Yoru blasted magic at Midna. She collapsed under the damage.

Midna was waking up. She herself was in the dungeon. Yoru spoke. "Your hero can't save you now." She left. Weak, Midna got up and looked at herself. "I'm a imp again. She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2:World Saving Duo Once Again

Link arrived at Fyer's Canon at took a trip to the oasis. Hoping to see the mirror back where it was whole but with little hope. He knew that what he saw was true. Midna did break the mirror. The last connection between him and Midna. Gone.

He walked towards the goblins fortress. Hopped on a giant pig and charged through the fortress which was oddly boarded up again. Once in the fortress, a goblin appeared. Seeing Link made him run away. He was confused but walked towards arbiter's ground. He saw more goblins who ran away.

Yoru was far away. Midna started to laugh. "Does she really think I'm that powerless." She floated up, split her body apart, and went through the bars of her cell. She escaped the cell but where to go? How to get back to her true form? All she knew was to stay out of public. She needed to find Link.

She got back up to the Twilight Realm's main square. Midna was cautious not bring attention. She flew to the mirror area only to see Yoru in front of it. She lifted her hand up. A golden triangle blew on her hand. "The Triforce of Power." Midna yelled.

Link found himself in front of of the dungeon. The treacherous dungeon that he concurred with his new ability to transform at will. Swept with memories. Good and poor. He could not forget the greatest adventure he had. Turning into a hero from a regular farmer. Meeting the mysterious imp that lend him so far. Meeting the beautiful princess of Hyrule.

Goblins yelled behind him. Their gibberish called their king. Link readied his sword. King Bulblin held his axe to his hand. "Ready." The large goblin said. Link knew he wasn't much of a talker. He only spoke once on his last. Link nodded. King Bulblin charged at him. Link leaped to the Sind to dodge. Slashed his sword at king Bulblin. He screeched in pain. Turning around, he swung. It caught Link by surprise. Unable to dodge, Link took a full blow to his left arm.

Yoru didn't even flinch. She only said, "Thanks to you, I have this magnificent power. The Triforce landed in you. I stole it. My greedy heart only wanted power. If left Ganondorf and went to you." "You stole it from me." Midna yelled in outrage. "You didn't even know you had it." Yoru replied. Midna breathed heavily to catch my breath from the yelling and the anxiety. Yoru laughed.

The light grew stronger. A flickering pattern appeared in the sky. The imp gasped. "Do you want in to the world of light?" She asked. "I have to admit, I'm kinda impressed with you skills. And you Brilliant idea to fix the mirror." Midna said. "Go then." She said. Without any thought. The twilight princess flew to the mirror.

She landed with a thump on the hot desert ground. She made it to the world of light once again. The first thing on her list was to find Link. Midna thought that the mirror would be safe since the mirror due to it being only able to break in the light world.

Link saw flashing on the top of Arbiter's ground. King Bulblin saw it too. The giant goblin stopped the battle and walked towards the grounds. Goblins surrounded Link so he couldn't get through. They where hiding something in there. Link didn't know what, but he knew that it shouldn't be messed with. Link saw something fly off the giant tower holding the mirror.

The thing flew right towards him. It slowed down to make it more visible. A imp like creature. Link soon recognized her. Midna grabbed Link and hugged him. Link was in shock. "Link." Midna said softly. Link thought about this imp and could it really be her. "Link, I know your in disbelief right now, but please, you got to help me. Another evil twili came. She has the Triforce of Power." That snapped Link out of it. He knew this was the imp he loved. Link smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sword of Evils Banes

Midna saw grief hidden in that smile. She knew why. "My choice. All my thoughts about breaking the mirror." Midna thought. "Link, I'm sorry. I made the worse mistake. It hurt you and me." Link just continued to smile. That happy, slightly goofy smile.

The goblins spoke gibberish. Link guessed it was about the strange unknown imp next to him. One dared to run into the grounds. Looked a bit scared doing so. A mighty roar of the king bursted through the desert.

"Link, we need to go." Midna yelled in panic. The huge goblin king was running and fast towards Link and Midna. Link nodded and before he knew it, he was a wolf warping. Having no idea where he was going. The twilight portals mysteriously stayed though the mirror breaking. People said it was a curse by the goddesses. They didn't know about Zant or Midna.

Surprised, Link landed in a ancient temple. "We need the master sword in order to beat her. She has the Triforce of Power." Midna explained. Link understood and walked towards the guardian statues. They didn't worry about sealing it again due to Ganondorf being gone. Link walked through the stone arch up the stairs to the mighty sword of evils bane.

Midna stood back, knowing the damage that'll do to her when he draws it. Link's hand glowed. A golden triangle on his left hand. Readying to grab the sword. A places his left hand but, dark magic blasted him.

"Laughing. Dark menacing laughter." Midna thought. She darted to Link. Collapsed on the ground. He was already injured from the goblin king, but dark magic with boosted power. That's was enough to tip him off his scale. Midna was relieved to see him still visible and breathing.

A hand grabbed Midna and threw her towards a wall. Once her vision cleared, she saw a figure of a tall twili with a cloak and fiery orange hair. "Link." She said. "Oh thank the goddess your safe." She picked up Link. "Let go of him." Midna threatened. "You imposter, posing as me in my imp form." She smirked. Midna's face was burning red.

Link was waking up. He looked around to find two Midnas. Being cradled by one while one was red. "Oh, Link. Your awake! This imposter attacked you. I'm so glad your safe." The first twili said. "No, she attacked you. I'm the real Midna." The imp yelled. In confusion, Link for up and drew his sword. His eyes searched for the truth in our faces. He soon flinched due to his arm and both Midnas ran to him. Trying to shove each other.

The imp got to him first. "Link. Your okay, this twili attacked you, she working for Yoru." "You believe that imp, she's doesn't have the fused shadow, and it's impossible to be in you err my imp form." The other twili said. Looking up into the imps eyes, he knew which Midnas real.

He held up his sword and swung at the fake twili. Midna looked delighted to see the fake twili posing as her true form. The false Midna collapsed. Turning into a dark black dust. A voice spoke in the wind. "What went wrong?" It said.

Link panting deeply, he turned towards the master sword. Midna supported him the best he could. They arrived at the great sword. This time, Link didn't wait for anything. Nothing over dramatic. He lifted his left hand and drew the sword out of its pedestal. Raising it skyward. The power Midna barely could fight from flying backwards. With a smile from both of them, Midna said. "Ready to return to the wonderful world of the Twili?" Link only smiled. The smile Midna loved.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mirror and the Sages

Midna started to warp to the mirror chamber. During that process, she thought about Yoru. Obviously, the fake Midna was sent by Yoru. But what else did that twili have in store to use. Her thoughts kept on coming to her mind. She started to get worried. Especially about Link. What will she do to him if they get defeated or he gets tricked. She could have more fake Midnas in her reach. She could use the Triforce of Power and dissolve Link like her guards. Her thoughts felt like sharper and sharper needle in not only her mind, but her heart.

The warp was finally over. They walked over to where the mirror was. Midna quickly floated over to it. Happy to go home once again. Happy to go take back her throne again. They feeling of joy soon disappeared. Midna stopped in her tracks. Soon followed by Link. They stood in horror at was in their sight. The mirror was once again broken into believed at the moment into four pieces.

The silence broke. "I... I... I don't believe it." Midna muttered. Link took at the stand that only held one piece of the mirror. He walked over to the stand. He already fixed the mirror once. Her went through treacherous dungeons. A temple in the past, a city in the sky, and a snowy mansion. He thought that would be the best place to start looking.

A light shined on the sages symbols. There was the six sages. It was strange, one of the sages died due to Ganondorf but he stood in the front. "Welcome hero and twilight princess." They all said at once. Midna looked at them with tearful eyes. "Can you tell use where to find the mirror shards again please?" She said. They looked at her. They didn't speak.

Midna got angered by their silenced. "Can you tell me where the mirror shards are?" She asked. "You have strong powers. The power of the golden triangles are in your body. Weak, but still there."One of the sages spoke. "Oh twilight princess, do you have the sacred power of the goddess?" Another one spoke. Midna was slightly annoyed by them not answering but she answered their questions to see if they'll answer hers. "I use to. Another twili stole it. She turned me back into this form and I came here and she smashed the mirror. Do you know where the pieces are?" They where still ignoring her question.

The sage that was believe to disappear started to talk. "Once Ganondorf was defeated, I was resurrected. We thank you both for your sacrifice to the beautiful land of Hyrule. We shall aid you on your quest more but first, reawaken the seventh sage. We have no idea where she is now, but with our little clues, you may find her. We are only powerful as a team." The sage spoke. "Or maybe we can skip all of this and you can tell us where the mirror shards are." Midna pointed out. The sage finally answered her question. "We only know where the first two are. With all the sages, we can find the last mirror shard or even summon it to us." "Well, where are the two? We can find more clues who the seventh sage is then when in the area." Midna suggested."the old sages started to disappear. "Wait." Midna yelled. It was too late, they where gone.

They stood near the mirror for what seemed like hours. The sun and twilight was approaching. "They didn't even tell us their clues." Midna said. Link walked over towards the exit. He was close until he heard a ear bursting screech. Link fell over shocked. Midna looked around to see what made that terrible noise. A unusual dragon flew out of the sand below. This dragon, was a dragon, covered in metal and made of bones. A skeleton dragon know as Doruton.

Midna went quickly to Link to assist him. The massive dragon let out a eerie sound and spit out some dark magic at Link. He held up his shield to find out it went right through it. Link flew back. Midna saw Link injured at with no thought, she used her hand hair at the massive beast. She threw it with full force. The dragon's metal armor broke. Link saw a opening to attack it.

Link got up and charged at the dragon. He slashed to what he believed to be his weak point. The monster screamed in pain. He started to fly up again. Blasted out more dark magic. Link leaped to the side. Midna used her hand hair to smash the creature to the ground. Link slashed again. Doruton got even more angry. He flew back up but instead of attacking Link, he it attacked Midna. Unexpected, Midna took a full hit.

Midna fell unconscious. Leaving Link to finish off Doruton. He thought about using his hookshot and he pulled it out. He hooked on to the bone on the dragon. The vicious dragon tried to shake him off. Link clutched on him. He dragon stopped and Link climbed to his weak spot. He raised how sword and drove it in the dragons back. Doruton fell to the ground. Weak and trying to fight death itself, it broke apart and turned into purple dust.

The familiar light came back. But they surrounded Midna. She started to glow. He eyes slowly opened. Gaining consciousness again. The light faded. She got up and flew over to Link. They smiled at each other. "We did it. Also, I still have part of the Triforce of Power in me. Yoru didn't take it all." Midna laughed.


End file.
